Keeping the Mystery!
by ebatcl
Summary: ABANDONED. Lois comes back to Metropolis from Africa, but so do Chloe and Lana. Clark becomes conflicted by seeing a cured Lana, so Lois jumps to conclusions and decides to make things easier for him and pretends to be a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Keeping the Mystery!**

**Author: ebatcl**

**Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane (Clois)**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings: Major AU – Jimmy Olsen's still alive, and so are a few certain other characters. **

**Spoilers: Goes AU after 'Shield' of season 10. **

**Short summary: Lois comes back to Metropolis from Africa, but so do Chloe...and Lana. Clark becomes conflicted by seeing a cured Lana, so Lois jumps to conclusions and decides to make things easier for him and pretends to be a friend. Chloe and Oliver gets closer, and the combined JSA and JL members start increasing, now including Mera, Diana Prince, Bruce Wayne, and Shayera Hall – the only person, other than her husband, who knows that Lois knows the truth about Clark and everyone else. **

They were all in the Ace of Clubs, celebrating yet another victory over corruption and injustice to the people of Earth.

AC and Mera stared lovingly at each other, while Diana and Dinah discussed the importance of women in society. Victor was explaining the latest inventions in the world of technology to Shayera and Carter Hall, the latter of who was clearly not impressed. Bart, on the other hand, was introducing John Jones to the wonderful world of Earth food, mainly desserts. Bruce and Oliver too, were busy, bantering about whose latest gadgets helped best with their a**-kicking of the bad guys, though they both knew that it was their Boy Scout who eventually helped save the day.

Chloe, now going by the code name of Oracle in the team, smiled indulgently at her fiancé. Oliver always did love boasting about his creations. Now, though, he had to compete with Bruce to try and stay on top.

As she turned her head, her eyes landed on Lana's green ones and immediately Chloe's expression changed.

Suddenly, she couldn't smile anymore...as haven't Clark Kent in a long time.

Chloe looked from Lana to Clark, and back again. Lana's beauty was in her eyes. They were a beautiful green...just like another girl's they all know.

Chloe shook her head slowly. It amazed her how much Lana and Lois had in common. Other than their difference in height, both the girls seemed to have almost the same features and characteristics.

Dark hair, vivid green eyes, hatred for small towns, wanting to prove their worth to the world...they even had the same initials.

And yet it seemed that there was something that differentiated the two women vastly. For having had her once, Clark Kent couldn't seem to go back to Lana Lang.

He wanted the other woman.

He _needed_ the other woman.

The dilemma, however, was that everyone knew that. Chloe knew it, Lana knew it, Clark knew it, even the members of the combined league knew it. The only one who didn't seem to realize it, was the woman in question herself.

Lois Lane.

It had been nearly a year since Zod had been transported back with the rest of Kandorians. Many things have happened since then.

Clark miraculously survived, Lois left for Africa, Oliver was traded for Chloe, Chloe herself faked her own death and came back with a new alias, the combined members of JSA and JL increased, Oliver and Chloe got engaged, Lana came back cured and insecure, and Clark decided to give his relationship with Lana one last shot when Lois came back from Africa and pretended as if she and Clark had never meant anything to each other.

Chloe suspected that the only reason Clark eventually renewed his relationship with Lana, as he was quite reluctant at first, was to get back at Lois.

For Lois Lane might have returned alone, but whenever they saw her these days, she always seemed to be in the company of some men or another. Shelving her relationship with Clark in the 'best friends forever' category, Lois seemed to be disappearing on them all the time, saying she had a lot of work to do. The only times they saw Lois, some gorgeous guy would always be hanging around her.

It revealed to Chloe and the JSA/JL members a new side of Clark Kent – jealous lover. Having moved up from moping about Lana in high school to brooding about Lois nowadays, Clark's darker side would now come out to play every time he saw Lois with another man.

And Chloe realized that she was about to witness yet another bout of it as she saw a familiar figure enter the Ace of Clubs.

She was wearing a black silk, fitting dress that ended just above her knees, a black sheer scarf around her neck which barely covered the flesh exposed due to the dress's low neck-line, black killer stilettos, and an expensive Gucci shoulder bag completed her ensemble. No jewellery was seen, but then again, with those luxurious chocolate locks that fell over her forehead and back in luscious waves, none was necessary. Her hair was definitely her crowning glory.

In one word, the woman was stunning.

Clark and Lana were sitting opposite to Chloe and he must have seen Chloe staring, for Clark turned to look behind him just as Lois noticed them for the first time that night. Her eyes widened a fraction as they landed on Clark. However, she quickly masked her surprise and looked at Chloe, smiling slowly. Chloe smiled back.

Reluctantly, Lois made her way towards them. She couldn't avoid them now, not when she had been spotted. Lois noticed that the whole team was there, even Tess, though she seemed to be all by her lonesome self. As was Mia.

She hoped she could somehow pretend to not know any of them, for as amazing as Lois Lane was, she was no actress.

The only thing that could save her now was Jimmy's arrival. _The idiot was late again_, Lois thought sarcastically. He was probably still 'busy' with his girl-friend. Lois decided she would murder Jimmy soon and then tell his girl-friend, who was also one of Lois's new accomplice, to cut back on their 'together' time.

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed, and rushed out of her chair to hug her older cousin.

"Chloe," she smiled, returning the hug.

"Legs! Long time, no see," Oliver remarked, as he too rose and engulfed his ex-girlfriend in a bear hug.

"Lois was probably busy _entertaining_ her latest boyfriend," Clark said snidely.

"Clark!" Lana hissed, but he totally ignored her as he stood up.

"Don't I get a hug, too?" Clark challenged as Lois slowly turned towards him. "We are _friends_ after all, aren't we?"

Lana rolled her eyes at Clark and gave Lois a sympathetic smile. Lois stared at her, confused, as she slowly moved in Clark's embrace.

Clark and Lana had already broken up for good this time, but as she was never around, Lois didn't know that yet. Especially because Clark deliberately didn't tell Lois. He needed to save face at the bullpen whenever Lois strutted around with a new guy every other week.

As Lois carefully put her arms around to give Clark a hug, he pulled Lois roughly against his body and held her tight, with one arm around her waist and the other in her back, lost in her glorious hair. Clark buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply, while Lois closed her eyes for a second, believing that just in that moment, they were lovers again, and the complications of the outside world didn't exist.

Everyone else at the table pretended that they just didn't witness the sexual embrace, some looking away, some continued talking, and some smirking as they tried to occupy themselves in other things. Lana, Chloe, and Oliver were in the last category, and so were Carter and Shayera Hall, but no one knew about the latter two.

"Lois!"

Lois opened her eyes as her name was called, and saw Jimmy making his way over to her. In his rush, he didn't notice who she was with, clearly assuming she was with another man she was using to get over Clark.

Lois tried to detangle herself from Clark, but he wasn't willing to let go.

"There you are," Jimmy laughed. "Another hot date, Lane?"

Lois tried again to move out of Clark's embrace, and he reluctantly let her go, now that he was sure it was Jimmy behind him, and not another one of Lois' men.

Jimmy, on the other hand, was so ecstatic to find Lois in a somewhat intimate position, that he didn't notice the others. He was far too busy being overjoyed at finding himself on the other side for once. After all, Lois frequently caught him and his girl-friend in compromising positions.

He looked at the back of the man who had Lois in his arms, and said cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Jimmy, and you are...CK?"

Jimmy looked shocked as his eyes ran back and forth between Lois and Clark, who had turned around by then.

Lois took the opportunity to quickly remove herself from beside Clark, and he frowned at her. These days, Clark hardly saw Lois at the bullpen, even though they were still partners. And whenever he did see her, she always had an arm candy nearby.

Today was the first time in months Clark had been able to see Lois alone, much less held her. He narrowed his eyes at her, before giving her a feral, crooked smile.

"Jimmy? Ran out of men to go on a date with, did you, Lane?"

And just like that, Lois felt her anger rise at the man she loved more than anyone else in the world.

"Jimmy and I are not on a date!" she bit out. "Jimmy's already got a girl-friend."

Clark laughed mirthlessly.

"So, even Jimmy doesn't want you? Can't blame him, what with that man-eating reputation you've got yourself."

Lois gasped in shock, as did a few others in the table, but Clark ignored them all.

"Well, if you are that desperate, I'm always around. After all, I've always had a soft spot for lost causes, and your love life's definitely one of them," Clark finished cruelly.

"Why you..."

"Lois!" Jimmy interrupted. "We don't have time for this. There was a reason why I wanted to meet you, remember?"

Lois gave one final glare in Clark's direction, and started to move away. However, Clark wasn't about to let her go that easily. It had been a long time since he got the chance to touch her.

"Lois," Clark said, grabbing her right hand. "I know rudeness is one of your stellar qualities, but don't insult my friends. The least you can do now is let me introduce you to them."

Of course, Clark didn't give a s*** about who is being introduced to whom. The reason he was doing it was to delay Lois's departure from his side.

Jerking her towards him, Clark swiftly wound one hand around her shapely waist, and began the introduction.

"You already know quite a few them. Among the new faces, there's Diana, that's Bruce, Mia..."

Contrary to what Clark said, Lois actually knew _all_ of them, even if she had not met them personally. Hence her mind was divided between acting like she had never heard or met most of the league members as they were being introduced by their public names, and ordering her body not to melt as Clark slowly began running his hands up and down her back.

"...and in that corner, Shayera and C-Carter Hall," finished Clark, his breath catching slightly as he realized he couldn't feel any VPL, meaning Lois wasn't wearing a panty.

"It's nice to finally meet you," smiled Shayera. "I've heard _so_ much about you, Lois."

"From Clark," Carter interjected hurriedly. "Shayera heard about you from Clark...and Chloe...and Oliver..."

Lois laughed internally. Carter was lying, of course. Shayera had heard about Lois from her husband.

"Of course, Dr Hall. Who else would talk about me other than family and friends?"

Clark's hand tightened painfully around her Lois's waist. He didn't like being categorized as a friend. Lois had no idea about it though, and she wondered how Lana was staying so calm when her boyfriend was openly touching another woman.

Again, Lois tried to detach herself from Clark, and this time she found a valid excuse as her phone suddenly started beeping, announcing the arrival of a new message.

Lois quickly moved away, took her phone out, and found a message from 'LLD'. Vaguely, she heard Jimmy's phone buzz too.

Lois read the sms and looked up to see Jimmy doing the same. Apparently, his girl-friend needed them both now.

Lois quickly put her phone away, but Jimmy seemed to be staring at his with a goofy smile on his face.

"I take it we are being called by the same person?" Lois asked, looking sternly at Jimmy.

"If you mean it's K..err..Li...I mean my girl-friend, then yes, it's from her."

"Since we both got it at the same time, she must have sent the same message to both of us."

"I think so?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"Then why the hell are you smiling at it like an idiot?" Lois asked disgustedly.

"Oh, come on," Jimmy said, his cheesy smile back in place, "It's..._her_, you know."

Lois simply shook her head.

"You astound me, Jimmy," she said with a pseudo-sweet smile. Jimmy smiled back, thinking Lois was complimenting him.

"Just when I think you couldn't get any more pathetic, you end up proving me wrong." With that, Lois turned around and marched out of the place, Jimmy running after her.

"Clark," Lana began angrily. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, but first:**

**IceQueen825: **I know Clark's being an a**. Actually, as I was watching some earlier episodes of season 4 onwards, I realized that Clark was rude to Lois quite a lot. I mean, we know that Lois teases Clark, but he seemed downright mean sometimes. I decided some Clark-bashing was necessary, so we'll get some here. Don't get me wrong, I love Tom Welling's Clark, but he needed to be taken down a peg or two ;). And I definitely plan on writing some angry make-out sessions :D.

**Clois 16: **I guess I was unable to write the correct emotions. Clark and Lana, and Lois don't hate one another. Clark's just jealous, Lois is vulnerable and so she's acting out, and Lana will actually surprise everyone. I'm not a Clana fan at all, but I think Lana and Lois trying to bond and become friends in earlier seasons were nice. Too bad that the writers of 'Smallville' never exploited that relationship further.

**laura Redmond: **I updated as fast as I could ;). Hope it lives up to expectation. I want this story to be fun and mysterious.

**Louise: **I'm happy to hear you liked the beginning. My plans are to continue in a similar manner - without much angst.

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

The watchtower had gone through major changes in the past year. As the number of members of the league increased, it was unanimously decided that they needed a bigger place. Hence, Metropolis was no longer their headquarters, nor were any cities the members came from.

To stay neutral, they all decided on a small, secluded, artificial island in the Atlantic. Thanks to the combined magic of Diana Price and the Halls, the island was off the radar of the general people and governments of the world.

Those members who didn't have the ability of flight were transported there by the personal jets Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen provided for them.

Currently, the JSA and JL were gathered for an important meeting. However, it had nothing to do with saving the world.

Their concern?

Boy Scout, or the name widely acknowledged by millions, admiringly given by one Lois Lane – Superman.

Their reluctant leader.

"Clark, man, you gotta stop with your brooding," Oliver said, shaking his head as he let out a frustrated sigh.

Clark turned to glare at his friend, but stopped short when he received 'the look' from Chloe. Quickly, he turned away. They didn't know it, but Chloe and his Lois had quite a few things in common. 'The look' was one of them.

Back in his school days, he would have moped over his situation. Now, he simply got angry.

_Why did Lois dump him?_

Okay, technically, he was the one to end things when he had stood stoically as Lois let her shield down and admitted that she would stay for him, that nothing was more important to her than him.

However, back then, he had thought he would have to leave Earth with Zod and the others. So, he had tucked away his feelings, knowing that it would hurt her, but believing his show of indifference would propel her to move on with her life.

Then, somehow, he not only was able to stay back, but miraculously survived the fall, the dagger somehow getting dislodged from his abdomen.

He had seen Lois after that. She had even looked happy, claiming that they needed to talk. Clark was so sure that she had wanted to revive their relationship. And then everything went dark...for him.

Clark just didn't know what had happened. She left for Africa without a proper goodbye, and Clark thought it was because of the scarecrow incident involving one of Lex's clones. He thought, maybe, that had been one too many near-death experiences for her. Hence, he hadn't gone after her even though he had gotten the ticket. Instead, he waited for her to come home.

When she did come back, Clark was overjoyed. For one, it confirmed something that had always been nagging him: would he have ever fallen for Lois if Lana had stayed?

He had his answer. Lana had been back for some time when Lois returned from Africa. The fact that Clark hadn't jumped at the chance to get back with Lana even though he wasn't sure if Lois would ever return to him proved that he was capable of letting Lana go, and embrace his future – which was clearly with Lois.

For Lois made him happy.

She made him feel strong, she made him feel proud, she made him feel human, she made him feel worthy.

Lois made him feel loved.

Clark decided he needed to do one last thing before he could finally embrace his destiny: end, once and for all, his on-off relationship with Lana.

It turned out, he didn't have to take the trouble. Lana had already guessed when he had called to meet her shortly after they both heard of Lois's return from Africa.

In fact, that day, Lana and Clark had formed a new relationship, that of friends. They both knew it would not be like it was between him and Chloe, for a part of both still loved each other, but they also knew that they were not healthy for one another. All they ever did was get hurt by the other.

Having resolved his feelings and relationship with Lana, Clark was really excited to meet Lois the next day at work...only to find her in a lip lock with another man.

The old Clark Kent would have been hurt, and moped about it.

The new Clark Kent was angry, and wanted revenge.

No, the new Clark Kent wasn't hurt, because he didn't believe for a minute that Lois Lane had moved on from him. He knew that she still loved him.

_Only him_.

She wasn't a liar or an actress, and she was doing both now, which meant Clark could see right through her terrible charade.

He just didn't know why she was doing it, but he intended to find out soon. For that, he needed to catch her off guard, and he just had the right plan to do it. He had secretly made a copy of her schedule, after all.

As he turned back from the window, he saw his team members looking at him from their various sitting locations. Bart was the only one standing...beside the fridge, and with his mouth full.

Clark gave everyone an embarrassed smile, and hoped no one caught his act. Some of them, like Chloe and Oliver, would thwart his plans if they knew what he really intended to do. Maybe even Lana too, considering how she had chewed him out when he had openly humiliated Lois the other day.

"I'm brooding again, aren't I?"

"You think?" Bruce asked, smirking.

Clark smiled back.

"It's okay, Clark," Tess remarked. "If I were you, I'd be doing the same if the woman I loved paraded men after men in front of me. Too bad I'm not her editor anymore. I wouldn't have tolerated that kind of behavior. For your sake, of course. Perry White, though, doesn't mind, as long as his star reporter keeps the Daily Planet the no. 1 news paper nationwide."

"What's up with that anyway?" Mia asked, looking confused. "When I first saw Lois Lane, she seemed upset, thinking I was a girl Oliver had picked up for...err a good time. She seemed to abhor such behavior. And yet, she's doing the same now."

Clark scowled. "Lois is not _sleeping_ with them."

Dinah raised her eye-brows. "You are right, Clark. 'Sleeping' is definitely not the activity Lois engages in when with other men."

Before Clark could voice an angry retort, Diana spoke up. "Even if she does, I don't see what's wrong with it. Men have been using women for centuries now. It's high time someone put them in their rightful place."

"I'm sure you're right, Diana. Lois, however, would never use any man. She would never get in bed with one unless she really loved him," AC said.

"I guess that means she never did it with you, huh, Little Merman?" Victor asked, amused.

"We dated for only about a day, Tin Man," AC replied. "Even I'm not callous enough to sleep with someone on the first date."

Both Oliver and Bruce gave AC a dirty look at that, just as Mera piped in, "I'm glad to hear that."

AC laughed and kissed Mera, ignoring the two billionaires.

Chloe and Lana, though was looking intently at Clark. He got a little uncomfortable. If anyone could guess his true intentions, it was those two.

He coughed slightly to get everyone's attention, and said, "As I seem to have ruined our dinner the last time we all went out together, I propose we give it another shot."

"What? Are you serious?" Chloe asked, scrutinizing his face. Clark looked down immediately, which turned out to be a good thing, for Lana completely misunderstood him and unknowingly helped him out. Also proving to Clark how Lana never really saw the real Clark Kent.

"Of course, he is, Chloe. Clark's feeling ashamed for what he did. The least we can do is give him the chance he deserves. So, yes, let's take his suggestion and go out," Lana said, then turned towards him. "Where do you want to go, Clark?"

Clark smiled internally, but kept a straight face as he said, "How about _The Trinity Club_?"

TWCK~EDLL

Lois walked quickly, well, as fast as her high heels would allow, trying to ensure that she didn't miss Jimmy. After almost getting caught by the combined league members that night, the group of four decided that they needed to be even more careful.

As only Jimmy and Lois still resided in Metropolis, the two met more often with each other than the other two members of their odd group. Well, since Lois was the one doing most of the investigative work, she realized she didn't really need to meet with the rest until it was their turn to take over.

Jimmy came in very handy now that he was not a part of the Daily Planet anymore. He did freelance work for Lois and his girlfriend, and was paid by their boss. The way the things were going recently, though, Lois realized it was becoming difficult for her to remain in Metropolis, too. If her suspicions were correct, she would need to move soon.

Perry White was a great help, as he didn't mind what kind of story Lois was covering, as long as the sales of the newspaper didn't fall. However, she knew Clark was beginning to suspect something was wrong, that she was secretly working on other things.

He had asked her often enough why she didn't fully write about the Blur, or the other new superheroes, anymore. The truth was, ever since she had found out who the Blur and his justice group were, she had passed on the editing of the stories to Clark. She wrote only about the circumstances that needed the Blur and his team, leaving Clark to write about their heroic saves. That way, Clark could write what _he _himself and his friends did, and Lois felt satisfied that she wasn't worrying Clark by getting into trouble.

The last story she herself wrote was the one where she had nicknamed the Blur 'Superman'. That was what people called him these days, all his previous names forgotten.

Soon after that though, she had received an urgent phone call from a very influential person, and Lois had found herself in her own secret society. Now, she fully understood why Clark never told her his secret, though it didn't hurt her any less.

As Lois entered _The Trinity Club_, her heart sank. For standing right there in her line of sight was none other than the love of her life, Clark Kent.

Lois and Jimmy had tried to find a spot far away from the Daily Planet, in the hopes that no one they knew would see them together. Apparently, God had other plans.

Clark saw Lois at the same time as the rest of his friends did.

"I don't believe this," Lana asked, astonished. "What is Lois doing here?"

"Oh, please!" exclaimed Chloe, narrowing her eyes at Clark. "You think it's a coincidence, Lana? I figured it out the moment Clark took the seat opposite the door and stared at it nonstop."

"Clark?" asked Oliver. "What's wrong with you, man? I thought the reason we came out today was to make up for the other evening. And now you are about to pull the same shit again?"

"Not exactly," Clark murmured, refusing to break eye-contact with Lois. "I want to know what she's hiding."

As Lois slowly made her way over to them, Lana hissed at Clark. "She's _not_ hiding anything. She's probably just confused."

Without looking away from Lois, Clark asked, "Do you believe what Lana's saying, Chloe? Surely, the journalist in you is not dead. You _know_ Lois is keeping something from us."

"Yes," replied Chloe, "but is it our place to butt into her business?"

"Yes, if it means keeping her safe."

"If I'm correct, Lois didn't need any saving in a long time now," Carter interjected carefully.

"That is exactly what's worrying me," Clark whispered as Lois came nearer.

"Hey!" Lois exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "Fancy meeting you all here. We seem to be running into one another quite often these days."

"Are you disappointed?" Clark inquired, sardonically.

"N-no...no. It's great actually."

"Really?" Clark asked, giving Lois a benign smile. "Why don't you join us, then?"

"I can't," Lois answered, somewhat flustered. "I...I need to meet a friend."

"Jimmy?"

"Yes. He's helping me with a story."

"You know, Lois, I'm your partner at the bullpen, and yet I don't see you as often as I'm sure Jimmy does. You always email me your part of the story and ask me to finish it. We never even chase any leads together, because you are out with Jimmy. And yet, I don't remember any of Jimmy's pictures accompanying our stories."

"Wh-what? The pictures I send you are always taken by Jimmy."

"Yes, one picture. Sometimes two, maximum three, but the amount of time you spent together, one would think there would be more, lots more."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked defensively.

"What are you hiding, Lois?" Clark asked tightly. "And don't bother lying."

Before Lois could answer, Jimmy came up to her.

"There you are, Lois...with CK...and his friends? Again?"

"Why are the two of you meeting in secret? What are you two hiding?"

Jimmy's eyes went wide, and in that moment Clark knew he was right. Something was going on that he had no idea about, and he hated living in the dark.

"Nothing," Lois replied angrily at Clark, before turning towards Jimmy. "Jimmy, I'll call you later. Go. Now."

Jimmy went away as quickly as he came, and Lois was about to walk out too, but Clark caught her arm.

"Oh no, you don't. Lois, tell me what's going on."

"I don't have to tell you anything," she retorted, anger marring her features.

Clark pursed his lips and not wanting to create a scene, he walked out the back door of the club, his hands still tightly around Lois's arm.

Once in the ally, Clark pushed her against a surprisingly clean wall. He then put both his hands on either side of her, trapping her with his body.

"Tell me..."

"I don't have to tell you anything..."

"Tell me you don't love me anymore."

Lois stared up at Clark in shock. This was not what she was expecting.

"Tell me you don't feel anything when I'm standing so close to you."

"C-clark..."

"Tell me our kisses don't affect you..."

Before Lois could say anything, Clark pressed his mouth on her, sliding his tongue through her parted lips. Lois closed her eyes and moaned as his tongue tangled with hers.

It had been so long since they had kissed. She had missed his touch so much. She knew it, and now she knew that Clark knew it, too. For the way his mouth was moving on hers, the way his hands were roaming over her body, they were all designed to drive her crazy.

From her neck, to her shoulders, from her breasts to her stomach, his hands touched her in all the right places, moving to her hips and finally settling on her bottom. As his mouth hungrily devoured hers, Clark did the unexpected, and roughly jerked her lower body towards him.

Lois felt his hard length against her core and with another moan, she surrendered, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing him back with all she was worth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter.**

**Gladius Grim: **Thank you.I do intend to write some hot scenes in this story, but I'm afraid Clark won't be able to persuade Lois to stay. That's part of the mystery ;).

**hot chocolate: **Thanks. I'm not a Clana fan, but I don't mind Lana as long as she's not trying to come between Clark and Lois :).

**Foxiscully: **See, I listened to you and here's an update. Do I get a thank you now ;)?

**laura redmond: **It's good to hear from you again. I like it when readers come back for more ;).

**(blank): **Sorry, you didn't put any name, hence the '(blank)'. Anyways, thank you :).

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

The league members watched in silence as a disheveled Clark Kent made his way back into the club. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he had been doing, and all of them were intelligent in some form or another.

"Clark?" Chloe exclaimed, torn between shock and embarrassment. "Tell me you didn't."

"Of course, he did, Chloe," Oliver murmured, smirking.

"At least, his pants' still in place," Bruce grinned, "Though the same can't be said of his shirt."

"Who'd have guessed our Boy Scout would ever do the dirty in a public place?" Victor joined.

"We didn't see where you had marched off to," Bart chimed in. "Where did you do it? The bathroom, her car, or the alley behind the club?"

"Boys," admonished Diana, glaring at them all and everyone fell silent.

"Clark? You okay?" Chloe asked, concerned. There was something in her best-friend's face that didn't seem to bode well for them.

"Chloe, Oliver...she vanished...she simply disappeared into thin air," Clark breathed harshly, looking worried and confused.

"What?" Tess asked, frowning. She always suspected that there was more to Lois Lane than just a determined reporter. The rash army brat always seemed to know more than an average bullpen worker.

"We...we...got kind of close...and then...then she told me that things still didn't change between us...and left. I was shocked to hear Lois talking that way, so...so it took me a moment to go after her."

Clark looked like as if he was in pain, and Lana smiled sadly. This time, she knew it wasn't her that Clark was pining after.

"Chloe, Chloe I searched everywhere around this place, I scanned the buildings...no sign, Chloe. I tried to hear her heart beat. God, but I'd know that sound anywhere, I'm so attuned to it. Nothing, Chloe. I didn't hear it, and I can hear every sound anybody's making in this city."

Now that got everyone's attention. They all looked baffled, except for Carter and Shayera and the two tried to play if off as coolly as possible.

"How's that possible?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Clark whispered, his mind already miles away, trying to figure out an explanation.

"Let's regroup in the watchtower, and find out what we have on Lois," Dinah said. Chloe, though, was sure they would come up empty-handed, and as she looked at Clark, Oliver and Tess, she knew that they thought the same as her.

TWCK~EDLL

As they had expected, the advanced tech search engines at the watchtower came up with nothing of consequence. Whatever information they got on 'Lois Lane' were ones the league members already knew.

Same result was obtained when 'Jimmy Olsen' was searched for.

"This just proves it," Clark said. "Lois and Jimmy are hiding something from us, something big."

"But why?" Oliver asked, confused.

"And what?" Chloe questioned, with a contemplative look on her face.

"I never thought it would even be possible," Tess added. "I mean, Lois is not exactly known for being able to keep secrets."

"Well, why not hack into her personal pc?" Bruce said, looking at Chloe. "I'm sure whatever secrets she's keeping, she'll keep a back up there."

Chloe nodded, and went to work immediately.

"Are you all sure you're not making a mountain out of a molehill?" Carter inquired cautiously. He had no idea what Lois was hiding, but he knew it would be for Clark's safety. Lois Lane would never jeopardize Superman's secret.

"Carter could be right, you know," Shayera said, supporting her new husband. "Maybe she misunderstood Clark and Lana's relationship when she came back from Africa last year. Maybe that's why she distanced herself from you all. I mean, didn't you say, Oliver, that Lois had stayed in Star City after Chloe's disastrous wedding because Clark and Lana had gotten back together? Maybe this time, too, she thought the same thing had happened."

Clark and Lana looked at each other, but didn't know what to say.

"You know," Oliver added, "Shayera could be right."

"Well, let's hope she is," Chloe sighed. "Because, I don't know what else to think otherwise."

"What did you find?" Tess asked.

"Nothing."

"What? How..." Bruce started.

"I can't hack into her personal files. They are heavily protected. Same with her cell phone, too."

"Heavily protected?" Clark asked, frowning. "By who?"

"The US Military."

TWCK~EDLL

"I don't believe it! How _could _you, Lois?"

Jimmy Olsen was trying very hard not to laugh, Martha Kent was torn between shock and amusement, and Kara Kent was just plain furious.

"You had _sex_ with my cousin in an alley? In broad day light? Standing?"

Lois was sitting on a sofa in Martha Kent's living room, her head in her hands. Jimmy and the senator were sitting opposite her, while Kara paced in the area between them.

"I-I...I didn't plan on it happening," Lois replied, her voice muffled.

"Then?"

Lois sighed. "It's a long story."

One that Lois remembered accurately.

_Their mouths were fused with one another's as their tongues fought for dominance. Clark Kent might be Superman, but there was no way Lois Lane would play slave to his master._

_Letting her inhibitions go, Lois kissed Clark with a brutal force. Teeth clashing, lips smashing...it was as if their lives depended on that kiss._

_They only broke apart when Lois needed to come up for air. Clark, though, didn't stop as he continued to place open mouthed kisses on her jaw, her ear lobe, and finally settling on the spot between her neck and shoulder._

_Lois moaned out loud as Clark started to suckle her there, determined to leave his mark. Well, Lois wasn't going to let him get away without giving him her own souvenir. She leaned back from Clark's body, and pulled his shirt out, roughly pulling the buttons open. _

_Clark didn't mind as he went back to kissing her lips. Lois ran her nails over his abdomen, hoping to leave angry trails over his perfect body. This act of dominance seemed to turn on Clark even more as he pulled up her dress, bunching them around her waist. Then, he brought her body towards him, covering her with his jacket._

_With a flick of his wrist, her flimsy panty was torn apart, as Lois deftly undid his belt and the zipper on his pants. Lois hitched her legs around Clark's waist again, but this time she let out a moan, as Clark's hard length entered her wet core._

_They knew they'd have to be quick. It was still early evening, hence anyone walking nearby would be able to spot them. Plus, his friends were inside, and if he didn't join them soon enough, one of them would come out to look for him._

_Hence, there was no time to be careful or gentle, as Clark jerked hips in an in and out motion. It was hard, rough, fast, and left them both craving for more even after they had reached their climax together._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here's chapter four.**

**Clois 16: **Thanks you, I'm glad you liked it :). Hope you will like this one too.

**hot chocolate: **I guess I'm a bit of a feminist, because after Lana's return in season 8, I'd wanted to smack Clark, rather than Lana ;). Full explanation will be provided in the next this chapter.

**Foxiscully: **Hey, I'm very angry with you, you know? NEVER do anything else while driving, okay. Promise? And, what do you know? I love KL. I went to visit there a few years ago, and I'm impressed. Even the airport's awesome :).

**Laura Redmond: **Aww, thank you *blushing here* :D. Hope you like this update.

**clarkfan325: **Thank you. I found it difficult to accept that everyone should know Clark's secret, and yet Lois was kept in the dark. Hence, I wanted to write something where Lois surprises them all.

**Here's to hoping that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

Lois reluctantly entered the karaoke bar, looking around for Jimmy. This wasn't what she had in mind for a Wednesday night. However, after the fiasco at _The Trinity _Club, Kara believed that Clark was keeping tabs on Lois.

That was when she came up with a new plan. To throw Clark and rest of the league members off guard, Kara suggested that Lois and Jimmy go out together on casual outings for some time. Once Clark would see that Lois and Jimmy were just hanging out as friends without any secret agenda, he would stop being suspicious.

Lois didn't want to agree to this plan, not when she had so much investigation to do, but Mrs Kent had supported Kara's idea, and thus, here she was.

The bar was pretty well lit, illuminated by flashes of primary colored lights. At one time, like when she had first visited Smallville at the rebellious age of nearly eighteen, Lois would have given anything to find a place like this. However, experience and maturity had taught Lois that there were more important things to do in life, especially when your loved ones might be in danger.

As she squinted and took in her surroundings, Lois hoped Kara was right and that the JSA/JL members would show up with Clark. If they didn't, Lois would kill the blond alien for making her waste a perfectly good evening.

Luck, it seemed, was in ϋber girl's side as Lois clearly saw Clark and his friends lounging in one corner of the bar. They were trying very hard to blend in, without much success. When you had so many good looking people in one group, onlookers were bound to stop and gawk.

Lois was sometimes insecure, true, but not when it came to her looks. She knew she was hot, and smiled inwardly as people turned away from Diana and stared at her. _Now there was an accomplishment_, she thought.

However, the attention meant that Clark noticed her immediately, and gave her a knowing smirk. If she didn't have practice this last year in hiding her true feelings, Lois would have blushed at the way he was looking at her.

With head held high, Lois made her way over to them. As she did so, she briefly wondered how stupid they thought she was.

Did they seriously think she wouldn't question why Clark and his friends always ended up in the same places as she did?

Of course, Clark had made clear that he suspected her of hiding things, but still, to show up with the whole league everywhere? Really, they should give her more credit. She didn't become the top reporter of the best newspaper in the country because of her looks.

"Lois, what a surprise!" Chloe exclaimed happily.

Lois curbed the urge to snort, especially as she saw that her cousin _truly_ looked happy to see her, and replied, "Really? Why? Karaoke's definitely my thing. I thought you knew."

"No Jimmy today?" Clark taunted, raising one eye-brow.

Lois ignored the look and pretended to look around.

"Actually, the twerp's supposed to be here by now."

From the corner of her eyes, Lois saw that everyone sat a little straighter, and paid careful attention to her. Lois smirked internally. If they expected to notice something suspicious today, then they would be greatly disappointed.

"You're spending an awful lot of time with Jimmy these days, Legs. "

"Yeah, he's a great friend. That is, when he's not being an idiot." By now, Lois was starting to feel a little restless. There seemed to be no sign of Jimmy, plus it looked like she had been put in to some kind of test.

All the league members, who she had acknowledged with a smile and shake of her head as there were too many of them, were alternating between looking at her and Clark. Clark continued to look at her too, from behind hooded lids, but he had his arms wrapped firmly around Lana. It was as if he was trying to make her jealous, the way his hands were rubbing Lana's arms and waist in an up and down motion.

Lois tried not to grit her teeth, for she knew he would be able to hear it. His friends seemed to enjoy the show, except for Chloe and Lana. Chloe was probably undecided as to side with whom, and Lana looked a bit awkward.

Lois saw all these while she still kept her eyes wandering, now really looking for a sign of Jimmy.

"Why not join us while you wait for Mr Olsen?" Tess asked, one eye-brow arched and a mysterious smile on her lips.

Lois resisted herself from sighing. Apparently, she was exercising a lot of control tonight. She pretended to frown.

"It's useless for me to wait around for the jackass if he's not going to show up. I was doing this as a favor to his girl-friend, anyways."

"His girl-friend asked you to date him?" Lana asked, somewhat incredulously.

Lois laughed lightly.

"We are not on a date, just enjoying the evening – as friends."

"His girl-friend must feel very secure in her relationship to allow her boy-friend to go out with such a gorgeous woman, even as friends," AC remarked, smiling, which earned him a glare from his wife. Lois decided Mera was most likely another league member she wouldn't become friends with, like Tess and Dinah.

"It's amazing how you find so much time for Jimmy, and none for us," Clark interjected, looking her straight in the eye. He still had one hand on Lana's arm.

Keeping her smile in place, Lois returned innocently, "You obviously have a lot of friends, unlike Jimmy."

"So, you abandoned Chloe to hang out with her ex-husband?"

"Clark!" hissed Lana and Chloe simultaneously.

"I'll be there for Chloe anytime she needs me," Lois replied tightly.

"We've another get-together this Friday. It's actually a treat from Chloe and Oliver. Does that mean you'll be there?"

Clark obviously expected her to hesitate. Because any party Chloe threw, Clark was bound to be there, and no matter if she knew their names or not, the league members were still strangers to Lois. Such a situation was bound to make her uncomfortable, and Clark Kent knew that.

"If Chloe wanted me to be there, I'll be there," Lois replied, any hint of smile now wiped clean from her face.

"Of course, I want you there, Lo," Chloe added hastily.

Lois tried to smile at her cousin, but it turned out more like a grimace. She couldn't believe how infuriating Clark was being. It seemed like no one could get Lois as riled up as Clark did, and the jerk was obviously very pleased with himself and her reaction.

"I'm sure it'll be great to see you there," he said, dropping a kiss on Lana's head while still keeping his eyes on her.

Thankfully, Jimmy showed up just then.

"Lois!" he cried. "Oh, thank God, I found you."

"_You_ found me?" Lois asked, narrowing her eyes. "Jimbo, I've been standing here for the last ten minutes, looking for _you_."

"Hey, I came here over half an hour ago, okay? But then..."

"Then what?" she asked, as she saw Jimmy looking over his shoulder.

"There's this girl coming on to me, and she would not leave me alone."

Lois laughed.

"This is _not_ funny!"

Lois, though, continued to laugh at Jimmy, until she heard a shrill voice calling his name. Immediately, he ran and tried to hide behind Lois.

Lois turned to see a scantily dressed, skinny, petite, bottle-blond running towards them. She raised one perfectly shaped eye-brow at Jimmy.

"That's her." Jimmy sounded almost scared.

"There you are," the Barbie doll imposter simpered. She then seemed to notice Lois standing between her and Jimmy.

"Are you his sister?" the idiotic girl asked.

Lois gave one of her trademark make-little-girls-cry smile.

"No," she said in a deceptively cool voice. "I'm his _mother_." The stupid girl looked as if she actually believed that. "And I don't like to see skanky girls anywhere near my _son_. So, unless you want me to claw out those pretty eyes of yours, I suggest you start running. Fast."

The girl let out a muffled scream, and ran away. She could hear a few chuckles coming from the table beside her as she turned to look at Jimmy.

"Was she drunk?"

"I don't know," he replied, sighing in relief.

"I was contemplating murdering your _real_ girl-friend for putting me in this situation, you know," Lois said, trying to keep her sudden laughter in check. "But I think I'll let her live. For now."

Jimmy stared back at her in confusion.

"I don't want to miss out on the fun I'll have as I watch her trying to murder _you_. She said she'll be here, remember? I bet she saw your slutty little friend."

Kara had said she will keep an eye on things from outside the building, to avoid being caught by Clark.

Jimmy's eyes widened as he remembered.

"Oh shit, oh shit...no...no, no, no!"

Just then, Lois's purse vibrated. She took out the phone and smiled as she read the message.

"Told ya," she grinned, as she held the phone to allow Jimmy to read the sms.

"Lois, you got to help me!"

"No way, Casanova. You brought it all on yourself."

Lois laughed at the panicked look on Jimmy's face. Of course, she would help him, but she wanted to see him suffer a bit before she did.

"Lois!"

"Sing," Lois said, deciding to give in sooner than later. When Jimmy looked at her like she had suddenly grown an extra head, she sighed exasperatedly. "It's a karaoke bar, Jimmy. Sing K...your girl-friend a love song."

Comprehension dawned on his face, but he looked unsure. Lois smiled.

"This place is not very well lit. I'm sure she's lurking around _somewhere_," Lois finished with a wink.

Jimmy grinned and went up to the stage. He whispered to the jockey there, and then turned back to flash a 'thumbs up' at Lois. She simply shook her head, smiling.

As he was handed the mike, Jimmy tested it for sound check.

"Hello, hello...okay, so...um...my girl-friend's pissed off at me." The people in the audience laughed at that. "So, I dedicate this song to her to let her know that I'm sorry and that I love her." Cheering could be heard from the crowded bar.

Jimmy looked at Lois then. She whistled out loud to show her support.

"Okay, here it goes...but please, no throwing food or shoes at me, please..."

Again, laughter filled the place.

_You and me, we come from different worlds  
You like to laugh at me when I look at other girls  
Sometimes you're crazy then you wonder why  
I'm such a baby 'cause the Dolphins make me cry  
But there's nothing I can do  
I've been looking for a girl like you_

Lois burst out laughing at Jimmy's choice of song. But she liked 'Hootie and The Blowfish', so she began to move her body to the rhythm, letting the music take over.

_You look at me, you got nothing left to say  
I'm gonna pout at you until I get my way  
I won't dance, you won't sing  
I just wanna love you but you wanna wear my ring  
But there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me a fool  
I only wanna be with you_

Lois moved away from the table and near the stage as she began to enjoy herself thoroughly in a long time, completely unaware as a pair of sea-green eyes watched her, mesmerized.

_Put on a little Dylan  
Sittin' on a fence  
I said, "That line is great" you asked me what it meant by  
Said I shot a man named Gray  
Took his wife to Italy  
She inherited a million bucks, and when she died it came to me  
I can't help it if I'm lucky  
I only wanna be with you  
Ain't Bobby so cool  
I only wanna be with you_

The occupants of the table smiled, some openly and some in secret, but Clark was oblivious to it all. He only had eyes for the vibrant brunette who had stolen his heart and refused to give it back.

_Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me a fool  
Only wanna be with you_

_Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever end  
You get so mad at me when I go out with my friends  
Sometimes you're crazy then you wonder why  
I'm such a baby, yeah, the Dolphins make me cry  
But there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me a fool  
I only wanna be with you  
Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
I only wanna be with you_

As the song ended, Lois ran onto the stage and hugged Jimmy, laughing along with him. The crowd in the bar cheered, and both she and Jimmy turned to look at them. Where Jimmy's eyes landed, she had no idea, but Lois seemed drawn to a pair of intense eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul.

As their eyes locked over the dark, over crowded room, they were sure they could hear two stars colliding in a distant galaxy, merging to become whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter five.**

**Foxiscully: **Aha! I'm glad you picked up on it. Don't worry, Clark's thinking about it too, though it might become clearer to you before it does to him ;).

**Clois 16: **The whole Lois/Clark/Lana thing will hopefully be clear after you read this chapter. As for Jimmy and Lois, they are friends and partners in their secret. And I guess I wasn't quite clear about it, but Jimmy's gf is Kara :).

**hot chocolate: **Well, maybe not a guy asking Lois out, but Clark will have a heartbreak this chapter with a shocking consequence ;). And I guess you are right, I'm getting reviews from everywhere. Lol. Never been to your country, but my grandfather did. He admired the fact that you have about a 100% literacy rate. That's awesome.

**LoisNClark4Ever: **Thank you. I always felt a little put out by the fact that everybody kept lying to Lois to hide Clark's secret. Hence, I decided to turn the tables on them. Lol. As the story progresses, the mystery will be revealed ;).

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. If you have any questions, do ask. It helps me to focus on the issues that need to be addressed in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

"Clark?" Chloe asked, cautiously. "You okay?"

It was ten in the morning, and the league members had all gathered in the watchtower, waiting for some kind of reaction from their leader.

Clark Kent had not spoken a word after Jimmy Olsen had dragged Lois Lane out of the karaoke bar last night. Once his song was over, Jimmy had suddenly pulled Lois out the bar as quickly as possible. Clark had followed them outside. When he had returned, though, he had been somber and had not yet spoken a word to anyone.

"I shouldn't have done it, Chloe," he replied, his voice filled with anguish. "I'm sorry, Lana, I shouldn't have asked you to pretend for me."

Lana looked at Chloe, then turned towards Clark. "Why? Was she upset? You know I don't mind it, as long as it means that you and Lois get back together."

"Shayera was wrong, Lois wasn't jealous. She's not good at hiding her emotions, so if she was really upset, then she wouldn't have been able to enjoy Jimmy's performance. And I think it was obvious to everyone that she was genuinely happy as she cheered Jimmy on." Clark took a deep breath. "She really doesn't care whether I'm with Lana or not."

"Is that what she said?" Chloe asked, now getting really worried for her friend. "Clark, what happened last night?"

"What do you think, Chloe?" Clark rasped out, his jaw clenching. "Same as before. Lois had simply vanished, and this time there was no sign of Jimmy either."

"But how's that possible?" Oliver asked, confused. "How did they do that?"

"The only two people I've met who can actually pull such a feat off are Clark and Bart," Mia said, then rolled her eyes as Bart winked at her.

"And we all know that neither Lois nor Jimmy possess such powers," Tess added.

"What about teleportation?" Diana asked. "That could transport a person somewhere else in an instance too."

"You're saying that Lois knows how to teleport?" Dinah snorted.

"No, but if what I've heard from you all so far are correct, then they both have been to Smallville."

"They have," Oliver confirmed. "What's your point, Diana?"

"Well, didn't I hear that Chloe made it a mission to keep track of all the weird things that went on in Clark's hometown? That there were many meteor-infected people, who gained extraordinary abilities as a consequence of the shower? What if some of them gained teleporting abilities?"

"Like Alicia," Clark and Chloe whispered.

"Who's Alicia?" Courtney asked. Lana and Chloe looked at Clark.

"It's not important," he said, and Chloe was surprised to see that Clark didn't look pained. Maybe he had really learned to let go of the past and move on with his life.

"What is important though, is that if Diana's right, why would Lois keep a meteor-infected teleporter around?"

"Now that is a question we need to find the answers to," Bruce said, voicing his opinion for the first time. "Along with why Lois is being protected by the US army."

"Her father's a General, if I remember correctly," AC piped up. "That could very well be the reason, especially since Lois has written quite a few articles praising the military recently."

"I've thought about it," Chloe added, "and I'm sure if we asked Lois, she would say exactly what AC said."

"What does writing about the military got to do with why her pc and cell are protected by them?" Courtney asked again.

"Well, I guess Lois can easily say that she has a lot of notes on her pc, things she edited out before writing her stories, and the military wants to ensure that not all of their information gets leaked out," Tess replied.

"Exactly," Chloe finished.

"Okay, this is getting highly confusing," Oliver said, shaking his head.

"Which is why I called up Jimmy and asked him to come to your party, Oliver," Clark told the blond man. "He's in on Lois's secret, and it will be easier to get it out of him than from Lois."

TWCK~EDLL

Jimmy Olsen had no idea why Clark had invited him to the party tonight. The two had never really been that close, and what with his relationship with Chloe ending in disaster, there was hardly any connection between them.

At least, as far as Clark was concerned. Jimmy _was _dating his cousin, but Clark didn't know that. From what Kara said, Clark thought she was still out looking for Kandor.

Lois got suspicious immediately when she had heard that Jimmy got invited too. Kara, however, thought it was a great opportunity. She had seen the intense look shared between Lois and Clark the other night, and had immediately texted Jimmy, asking him to drag Lois outside so that they can make a quick getaway.

Kara didn't want Lois and Clark restarting their relationship, not when they had come so close to executing their mission. If Clark and his group of superheroes suspected anything, they would play 'the tough guy' routine, and fall right into the trap created for them.

Hence, it was up to Lois and Jimmy to find and access what their enemies are planning, by using Martha Kent's connections, and then letting Kara handle the situation. The world had heard about Superman, Batman, Green Arrow and the rest, but not of Supergirl. Hence, Kara was the only superpower off the radar, and the best option of destroying hero-haters' schemes.

Kara, though, suspected that after what had happened in the alley and then in the karaoke bar, Lois and Clark might reconcile. Lois would probably say that she could keep her covert mission a secret from Clark, but Kara didn't think so. So, she had asked Jimmy to ensure that Clark and Lois didn't get back together.

As he got ready, Jimmy hated to think about what he was going to do. Lois was like his best friend, even sort of a sister, but Kara didn't leave him an option. Plus, she promised that Lois would soon see things Kara's way.

TWCK~EDLL

Lois was getting quite exasperated with Jimmy. The boy kept following her around like a puppy. True, it must be uncomfortable for him to be attending a party thrown by his ex-wife's fiancé, but still there was a limit to everything.

"Jimmy," Lois exclaimed, sighing. "If you are going to feel uncomfortable, then why come tonight?"

"Hey, CK invited me, okay? And I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Yet, other than the general greeting, you have not even said a word to him the whole night. You've been clinging on to _me_."

"Well, do I _really_ know anyone here, other than you?" Jimmy asked back, keeping an eye on Clark. He knew that Clark didn't use his super-hearing all the time. Hence, for Jimmy to succeed in his mission, he would need Clark within hearing range.

And just like that, the opportunity presented itself. Clark was by the buffet table in Oliver's new mansion, and Jimmy hoped against hope that Clark would eavesdrop on their conversation. Still, he dragged Lois as close to Clark as possible.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?"

"Let's eat, Lois, I'm hungry."

When Lois gave him the look, he murmured, "Okay, there was something I needed to ask you. Would you stand with me while I choose the food?"

"Fine," Lois huffed.

The two made their way near to Clark, and Jimmy deliberately made Lois stand between him and Clark, with her back towards the man she loved. Due to the crowd and fancy lighting, Lois didn't notice Clark, but he was staring at her. It was the only opportunity Jimmy knew he would get that night.

"Lois, there was something I wanted to ask you," Jimmy started, talking loudly, so that Clark would hear.

"What?"

"Well, remember how Lana used to rent the Talon, but spent most of her time at the Luthor mansion?"

"Huh?" Lois looked confused.

"Yeah, Chloe was the one who ended up living there. Then when _she_ actually started renting it after Lana completely moved out, _you_ ended up living there. It's like the girl who actually paid the rents, never really used the place."

"Uh, where exactly are we going with this conversation, Jimbo?"

"I guess you should do the same now, Lois. You got a big place now, and I only live in a studio apartment."

Lois laughed.

"So, you're the _girl_ I should allow to live in my apartment?"

Jimmy looked surreptitiously behind Lois to see if Clark was still listening. When he found that Clark was still there, he continued.

"No, Lois, not to me. Not directly, anyways. I meant my girl-friend. She's your friend. Let us live there, since you hardly ever spend any night in your own bed."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked, narrowing her eyes, oblivious that Clark was behind her.

Jimmy decided that it was now or never.

"Well, when you are not busy chasing the story, you usually spend the night with your boyfriend-of-the-moment's place."

Lois stared at him in shock, as did Clark behind her.

"I'm not a _slut_, Jimmy. After breaking up with...with Smallville, I only ever slept with two men. Both times, I tried to make those relationships work, trying to move on from Clark..."

Suddenly, the sound of a glass breaking was heard. Lois turned around immediately, and both she and Jimmy saw what had happened. Clark was standing there, his right hand containing the remaining shards of the glass he had just broken.

From the pain that was clearly etched on his features, Lois knew he had heard every word...heard about her sleeping with other men...heard about her trying to move on.

TWCK~EDLL

He couldn't express how he was feeling. It felt as if someone had shoved a green kryptonite in his face. The pain was so strong that he didn't think he could bear it anymore.

Clark had moved away from Lois immediately after he broke the glass. He couldn't be in the same room as her. It hurt too much.

He didn't remember ever feeling like this, not even when Lana left him...time after time. So, moving in a different room at Oliver's mansion, Clark had super sped to his barn. Still, he didn't know how long he could keep going.

Lois's betrayal cut him deep, too deep. The pain was unbearable, and there didn't seem to be anything he could do to make it go away.

Maybe except one.

Clark knew he shouldn't do it, but there didn't seem to be any other option. He hurt so badly, and it was the only thing that could make the suffering stop. He somehow made it to the table in the top floor of the barn, and opened the drawer, taking out the object he swore he would never touch again.

As Clark took it out, his eyes began to glow. It wasn't the whole necklace, just one bead. He made a charm bracelet out of it, to keep Alicia's memory alive. After all, she had made him the necklace, where else he had made her the lead bracelet.

As he was stronger now, it didn't affect him, not until the red-k came into contact with his skin. Knowing this was the only thing that could take his pain away now, Clark slowly put the bracelet on, the stone touching his inner wrists.

As the seconds ticked by in his wristwatch on his other hand, Clarks' eyes glowed a vibrant red, before returning to their original color.

Kal smirked, before deciding he needed to give a certain someone a much needed visit.

**A/N: I hope I was able to answer some of the questions you all had. Also, I hope none of you are mad that Lois slept with other men. If you remember, Clark had broken up with her in Salvation, and Lois tried to move on from him due to what the Lex clone said in Lazarus and Lana's return in this story. I did this because I thought Lois deserved attention. I hated how Clark flirted with her in the beginning of season 8, then totally ditched her in Bride, kissed and slept with Lana, and then completely forgot about Lana and started making puppy dog eyes at who he thought was Lois. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter six.**

**Clois 16: **Hey, thanks :). I love hearing from you.

**hot chocolate: **Thanks :). I know things are rough between them, but for this story, I like to think of their relationship as a phoenix. It was to die before it can be born again.

**Spoons There Are: **Eh, I guess my feminist side is showing in the story, huh? Can you blame me? Clark seems to get in lip-lock with almost any female character that crops up in the show.

**Foxiscully: **If that makes feel you better, then pretend away :). I don't mind. In fact, last chapter seemed to be creating quite a backlash ;). To do the story justice, however, I need to write what I had originally planned.

**Walla-wallaby: **Oh, I'm definitely a Clois fan, and I love Clark, though maybe not as much as Lois. I guess I couldn't accept that he broke down every time Lana left, but let Lois go with a straight face. Anyways, I do hope this chapter will answer some questions, like Lois's behavior, red k and Clark's maturity.

**laura redmond: **Thanks :), and look, here's an update. Lol.

**Now, there was a question someone else raised on another site. I thought I'd clarify it here as well.**

**Before the beginning of this story, everything is same up to 'Shield' of season 10, except for Jimmy and Kara. Jimmy killed Davis in 'Doomsday', but was severely injured. He left for Star City again, and didn't come back for the events of season 9. He and Chloe are divorced. **

**After the events of 'Shield', Chloe returns with code name Oracle, and gets engaged with Oliver. Tess is made the new Watchtower. Lana returns. Her suit can be worn when required and it doesn't absorb or retain kryptonite. Clark doesn't get back with her immediately. Lois returns, jumps to conclusion about Clana and pretends she moved on from Clark. Reluctantly, Clark gives his relation with Lana one last shot. It doesn't work. Now, they are good friends and Lana and Clark only pretends in front of Lois.**

**So, why did Lois think Lana and Clark were together? When did Kara return? How did Jimmy and Mrs Kent get involved in their secret mission with Lois and Kara? Now, those will be answered later.**

**Hope, I was able to answer some burning questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

Oliver's mansion was huge, and Lois hated every part of it. It reminded her too much of Lex's old place.

"Clark? Clark, where are you?"

Lois hated that she had hurt him. Worse, she couldn't even find him now, and she had been searching this place for the last fifteen minutes. Trouble was, the mansion was so huge that Clark could be anywhere.

Oliver had not been much help, too busy enjoying the party. He seemed to have invited some business associates too, and Chloe was making sure the party was running smoothly.

"Clark, I can explain. Where are you?"

Lois sighed. Her feet were hurting; she really needed to take the high heels off for a minute. Seeing a door nearby, she opened it. It appeared to be a guest room, and it was empty. Lois went inside, without bothering to close the door, and sat on the bed.

Suddenly, she felt as if a gust of wind had just blown through her hair. Lois knew who she would see, and with a smile, she turned around.

She was wrong.

The man before her was definitely not Clark. His suit jacket was nowhere in sight, his navy dress shirt was un-tucked and unbuttoned, and he had a kind of predatory smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Lois asked cautiously.

"What, you were so busy f****** other men that you don't even remember me, Lois? Whatever happened to us being together _always and forever_?"

At first sight, Lois had thought that this was the Bizzaro guy she had heard about. After all, she did have quite an unpleasant encounter with him. After what he said just now, though, Lois knew it was Clark, and it meant only one thing. Red K. Kara had told her all about it.

The only problem was she had no idea whether he was carrying the rock or whether it was in his system like it had apparently happened with her lipstick. She also had no idea how to cure him since she didn't carry around any green kryptonite.

"Speechless, Lois?" Kal taunted. "Admiring what you are missing?"

"Cla-clark, you...you are not yourself."

Kal though, didn't listen. He simply locked the doors and moved closer to Lois. She jumped off the bed and moved to the other side of the room.

"Do you really think you can escape _me_?" Kal laughed cruelly. "You will only walk out of this room when _I_ let you."

"Look, this is _not_ you. I _know_ it's not you, and you _will_ regret doing this later on," Lois pleaded.

"Regret claiming what's already mine? I don't think so, Lois." Kal smirked. "And after today, you will never leave me again. I'll make sure of it."

With that, Kal pulled Lois roughly against him, attacking her mouth in a savage kiss. Lois knew this was not her Clark, not deep down, and she struggled with all her strength to get away from him.

Of course, it had no effect on Kal. He continued to ravage her mouth, his hands shamelessly running all over her body.

"What _right_ did you have to mess with my feelings?" Kal gritted, breaking the kiss, though he didn't move his lips from hers.

Lois closed her eyes, not wanting to see the pain etched on his face.

"How _dare_ you toy with my emotions like that?"

By now, Lois could feel the prick of tears on the back of her eyelids. Clenching her arm tightly, Kal growled, "Answer me!"

"_You_ broke up with me, remember? You asked me to go to Africa," Lois sobbed, not caring if Clark saw her crying or not.

Kal remained quiet at that. Instead, he began kissing her again. Lois tried to put up a fight, but found herself slowly giving in to Clark's alter ego.

Sensing her surrender, Kal pulled backed and looked down at her face. Then in one swoop, he picked Lois up bridal style, and settled her on the bed. Lois widened her eyes, not sure she wanted to do this with Kal. She knew that technically, Clark and Kal was the same person. Still, as endearing as she found this whole 'bad boy' persona, Lois was in love with the real Clark - the shy, sweet, farm boy.

"K-Clark, no," Lois said hurriedly. "This is not right."

Kal though, didn't give Lois any chance to escape. As soon as he had laid her in bed, he covered her body with his. Then he began to kiss her again. From her lips, to her jaws, ears, neck...Kal moved down to her shoulders and below, laying hungry kisses on her skin.

"I want us to get back together again," Kal said, his voice muffled. "And this time, nothing will _ever_ break us apart."

Lois knew she shouldn't do this for many different reasons, one of them being that Clark wasn't himself. However, she didn't know where the red kryptonite was, and something told her that this would be the last time she would be with the man she loved. Hence, she decided she wanted him, even if he was Kal now.

With a few quick work of his hands, Kal had divested both himself and Lois off their clothes. Lois kept her eyes closed. That way, when Clark came to his senses, she could pretend that she hadn't seen anything unusual.

Kal kissed and touched her everywhere, concentrating on the places that the real Clark knew that drove her wild. As Kal continued to pay thorough attention to her body, from her breast to down below, Lois pretended that it was really Clark who was making love to her.

TWCK~EDLL

Lois opened her eyes slowly, not realizing when they both had fallen asleep. She quietly moved out of the bed so as not to wake Kal. Quickly, she got redressed, and found her shoes and purse. Her mobile indicated it was around 11.30 at night.

As she tip toed to the door, and slowly opened it, Lois could hear the soft sound of music coming from downstairs. It meant that the party was still going on. Lois looked back to take one last look at Clark.

She smiled.

Clark looked so innocent and peaceful, the look of a man unencumbered by the burden of his destiny. It was not something she had ever seen, even when they had first met. Because the truth was, even at that early age Clark had to carry a heavy weight on his shoulders.

Lois could feel her eyes tear up. If the Lex clone was to be believed, then she was adding to that weight, to that burden. She now knew that Clark and Lana had truly broken up for good, because even when under influence of red k, Clark apparently did what he truly wanted. It would mean that Clark really loved Lois...and that his enemies could use her to bring him down to his knees.

Lois silently moved towards Clark, saw the ornament on his hand, carefully removed it, and left before the sobs racked through her body.

TWCK~EDLL

"You did _what_?" Chloe shouted, latent anger lining her words.

Clark knew she would react that way. No matter how much Chloe supported him in his secret, Lois was her cousin. Of course, Clark could have kept the whole situation secret, but he had woken up to find Lois gone and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

In truth, it was Oliver who had found Clark, a sheet wrapped around his naked body, and his clothes all over the floor. Oliver instantly knew what had happened, and Clark knew that Oliver knew that. Realizing he had some explaining to do, Clark called the meeting with Chloe and Oliver. Unnecessary audience was not required, especially as he knew that he would have to fess up about using red k, which he was currently missing.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Clark said, trying to abate the blond's anger.

"You didn't mean to? You didn't _mean_ to?" Chloe screamed, her voice rising exponentially. "Clark, you used red kryptonite! Has there _ever_ been one incident when you didn't behave irrationally when on that stuff?"

"Uh, Chloe..." Oliver started.

"Don't you _dare_ interfere in this, Oliver Queen!" Chloe said, turning to her fiancé. "I know you superheroes like to stand up for one another, but this is between me and Clark. I will _not_ tolerate this kind of behavior from him, not where my cousin's concerned."

"And what about what Lois did to me?" Clark didn't raise his voice, nor was he angry. In fact, his voice was just plain flat, without a trace of any emotion. "Did you know she wanted to forget about us and move on? That there were at least two men she had been quite serious about? I guess it doesn't matter to you how I get treated, huh? After all, I'm not family, just a friend."

And with that, Clark walked out of Oliver's study.

"Clark..." Chloe called out, but she knew that he wouldn't stop. "Oliver, I..."

"Let him go, Chloe," her favorite archer told her. "He needs time to sort out his feelings."

"I didn't know Lois...she wouldn't..."

"Actually, Chloe, I think she would." Oliver smiled gently at the woman he loved. "Look, we all know that Lois and Clark belong together, but we also know that they are nothing alike. Clark is a polite, thoughtful and responsible person. Lois, on the other hand, is usually rude, impulsive and the biggest danger magnet in Metropolis. Theirs is definitely a case of 'opposites' attract and fall in love' situation. The only thing they have in common is that they are both good-looking, but in that also, they vary. Clark has the whole boy-next-door, always-there-for-you charm, where else Lois is I-am-one-of-a-kind, you-will-never-catch-me beautiful."

"Oliver, I don't know what..."

"Look, Chloe, one of the reasons why you have been friends with Clark so long is because you two are very much alike. And it is because of the same reason that Lois and I've been able to remain friends even after we broke up – because Lois and I are very similar too."

"Ollie?"

"I guess that was why it never worked out between you and Clark or Lois and me. You were initially interested because Clark was _safe_, something you wanted after what happened with your mother. Clark probably felt he was looking at a female version of himself when he saw you. As for Lois and I, we dated each other because we both liked attractive partners, our first similarity. We _knew_ we were in love, but instead of words, we expressed it physically – our second similarity. There are plenty more, but it is because of this reason that I know Lois would get physically involved with other men. Clark ending things with her left her feeling rejected and insecure. Getting intimate with other men was probably her way of trying to feel loved. I know it, because I once did the same."

"Aunt Ella's early death, uncle Sam turning his back on her, Lucy running away, Jonathan Kent's demise, Martha Kent moving away, and me being busy acting as Watchtower and then Oracle...yeah, I guess all the people Lois loved abandoned her in one way or another."

"Exactly, and with Clark encouraging her to leave Metroplois, it was like the last nail in the coffin for her."

"What about Clark? How could he use..."

"Chloe?" Oliver stopped her before she could proceed further. "How old is Clark?"

"What?"

"How old is he?"

"Err...twenty-five? What's that got to do with..."

"Chloe, when was the last time Clark acted his age?"

"Huh?" Chloe looked confusedly at the man before her.

"From what I had heard and seen, Clark had always acted matured for his age. He had to, given his circumstances. But deep down it all, Chloe, he's still a young man – one who never got the chance to be himself."

"Ollie, I don't understand what..."

"Chloe, what does a typical twenty-five year old does? Probably done with college and struggling to get a well paid job, while going drinking with his buddies in his spare time and either has a girl-friend or already living with one? Look at Clark, Chloe. He's carrying the weight of the earth on his shoulders, making life and death decisions every other minute. Maybe he just wanted to be a normal guy his age, one who found out that his girl-friend had moved on and needed to prove to her that he's the best for her."

"By having sex with her?"

"He's still young, Chloe, and luckily for him, it is the only method Lois would understand, too. I mean, it's not like red k changes Clark. It simply lets him feel freer."

Chloe didn't like what Oliver was telling her about either Lois or Clark, but she had admit that there was some truth in there.

"Fine," she sighed. "For now, I accept your explanation. Question is, where are Lois and Clark now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all, I need to gush about 'Luthor' :D. I thought it was EPIC. And looks like 'Icarus' will be too. Finally, THE PROPOSAL. God, but I'm loving season 10. It's like every mistake they ever made in the history of 'Smallville', they are making up for it all in this season :D. Makes me a little sad though, that after next year, we will not have this awesome show anymore :(.**

**Anyways, here's chapter seven.**

**LoisNClark4Ever: **Thank you for the lovely review. You don't know how much it means to me that you understand what I did with Lois's character :). So, thank you. And yeah, they really messed up everything in the episodes after 'Bride'. I'm not saying this because they brought Lana back in. In fact, I like Lana. A lot. You will see as this story progresses. I just thought the portrayal of the Lois/Clark/Lana triangle wasn't fair on either Lana or Lois. Both the ladies deserved better treatment from the show runners.

**Laura Redmond: **Thank you. I appreciate it that you liked the last chapter :). Hope you like this one too. Mystery coming up ;).

**Clois 16: **Actually, it's time for the mystery to begin, so, yeah, I'm sorry – Clark and Lois will not be getting back together at the moment. And wow, you're Canadian? Don't they shoot the series in Vancouver :)? Plus, I think half the main cast are Canadian too, right?

**katlynne: **Thank you, and I'm glad to see that there are readers who like what I'm trying to tell in this story. Lol. No, really, sometimes, I think I'd love to see Lois and Clark just acting their age in the show...you know, just be young and restless instead of being serious all the time. Like, you know the 'dunk tank' scene in season 4? Awesome. Of course, season 10 is turning out FANTABULOUS.

**hot chocolate: **Hi there :). Don't blame either Clark or Lois. They are deeply in love, but also hurt. Now, I know all of you are waiting for them to get back together, but as there's a mystery, I'm afraid their reunion will take a bit of time. Still, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Foxiscully: **Being honest, I don't know whether I like Clois or not. Shocked? Well, let me put it this way: I never really cared about them until season 4 of Smallville. After that? I simply LOVE Clois. I guess the Tom Welling-Erica Durance chemistry has a lot to do with my being a fan of Clois. Those two are simply AMAZING together :D.

**clarkfan325: **Thank you :). Sorry for the late update. Hope this chapter seems exciting. I'm trying my best to keep the mystery going ;).

**True to the bone**: Thank you for the review. You obviously wrote it with a lot of passion. I'm glad to have been able to write a story that inspired such strong feelings, even if it is in my criticism :). Really, I don't mean any offense. However, as you have the right to express your opinion, I've the right to write the story as I see fit. I hope you will stick around and get to like the story, but I'm afraid I won't be changing my stance on the Lois controversy.

**Hope you all like this chapter as the real mystery begins!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

Lois sighed in relief as she discreetly entered her car. It was not easy to carry out secret meetings these days. Apparently, Tess was doing a great job as Watchtower. She had access to all the CCTV cameras around the world. It required a complete makeover and a new car for Lois to meet someone in secret, especially when the person in question was a member of the team of superheroes Tess supervised.

It had been nice talking to Carter. Of course, she hadn't told him what she was involved in, but if anybody understood the importance of secrecy, the Hawkman did.

For once, it was actually nice to hear someone else talk – about love, about happy endings. It turned out that just like in the story of Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara, shortly after Lois left Egypt, Carter met Sheira Saunders. At first, he couldn't believe that he would meet her twice in a life time, but after many confusions and revelations, the two accepted their destiny and reunited. They got married, and she officially changed her name to Shayera Hall and took of the mantle of Hawkgirl.

Lois felt so happy listening to the story, that she didn't want to darken it by bringing up her secret. Carter asked, of course, like he always does, but his love story gave Lois hope. She thought that maybe, just maybe she and Clark could have a happy ending too.

Feeling freer than she had in a long, long time, Lois bade Carter goodbye and promised that she would reveal everything soon...to all of them. She asked Carter to bring everyone and meet her at the Ace of Clubs that night.

TWCK~EDLL

The person sitting alone in the dark room smiled. If a grand entrance was to be made, no one would believe or could even help...other than one Lois Lane.

She was seriously misjudged by her loved ones, wasn't she?

There was more to Lois Lane than anyone ever gave her credit for. Really, if the JSA/JL members could ever look past their swollen egos, they would have realized what an asset she would have been to their team.

Well, too bad for them, wasn't it?

From the device carefully planted in her favorite Gucci bag, and on various other belongings of her, Lois Lane's plan to reveal her secret was not a secret any more.

Well, she had to be stopped, and it would be so easy to do.

Lois Lane was Clark Kent and his alter ego Superman's Achilles heel. Luckily, neither was hers. If that were the case, it would have been difficult to break her soul for Clark Kent aka Superman didn't have much weakness.

However, only one person knew what would shatter Lois Lane. Accordingly, order was given out.

It was time.

"Activate asset JSP 1. Initiate mission immediately. Target location: Ace of Clubs. Time: 8 pm tonight."

TWCK~EDLL

"Lois, you can't be serious."

They were driving to the Ace of Clubs, and Jimmy Olsen had no idea what to do. He understood why she was doing this – Lois never liked lying and she missed the man she loved, but so far whatever they had done, it _was_ to protect Clark and his friends.

"Jimmy," Lois said, exasperated. "We have looked for nearly a year now. Nothing dangerous was found. Whatever files we discovered and destroyed, the JL could have done it too. In fact, maybe they would have done a better job."

"And what about those rumors we kept hearing?" Jimmy questioned earnestly. "What if they were true?"

"Isn't that the reason I lied for so long?" Lois countered back. "Jimmy, I can't to do it anymore. I can't keep secrets...not from Clark. I love him, Jimmy. I never stopped loving Clark."

"I know that, Lois. But don't you think Mrs Kent loves him too? Don't you think Kara does too? Hell, we've been doing it all to _protect_ CK, to protect Chloe and Oliver, to protect them all."

"But what if there was no need to protect? What if there was really no basis for our suspicions?"

"Look, Lois," Jimmy said as he got out of the car with her. "Maybe we are wrong, but all I know is that there's no smoke without fire."

Lois looked at Jimmy and felt torn. He had a point, and she _did_ find information about how the military was being funded by the government and the private sectors to device new methods to get rid of the superheroes, or as they liked to call them, _vigilantes_.

It all started when Martha Kent found out about the still-in-wraps Vigilante Registration Act, founded by none other than the newly promoted five star general, Sam Lane.

That was when things had gotten personal for Lois, in more ways than one.

Kara had been with her when Lois had gotten the call from Martha, and Lois had needed Jimmy's hacking skills. Hence the quadruplet found themselves hiding a secret of their own. So far, they had destroyed as many information as they got about the superheroes from government files, but they had not yet been as successful with the military.

Martha Kent had risked her position and helped Lois, Jimmy and Kara to gain access to various government facilities, but Sam Lane had not uttered one word to Lois about what he was doing. He still kept playing the 'tough dad' routine with her, even after she wrote plenty of articles praising the US army.

"Jimmy, let's take a chance on this. I know you are worried about what Kara would do once she finds out, but Clark and his friends have so many resources under their finger tips. Maybe everything will be okay in the end, maybe they will fare better than we did."

"By sending them to their graves, you mean? Lois, the reason we got involved was because with Kara's powers we could destroy if your investigative skills proved those rumors to be true. Mrs Kent wouldn't have gotten us involved if she knew Clark could handle himself, and we both know what we are dealing with requires more than my hacking skills." Jimmy breathed heavily, breathless from his speech. "Lois, from what we have heard so far, the military wants JSA/JL members to investigate them. That's the only way to trap them."

"I know, Jimmy, I know," Lois cried out, confused as to what she should do. "Le-lets get inside. Maybe they wouldn't show up."

Before Jimmy could protest, Lois quickly made her way in. Jimmy hurriedly followed behind her, already knowing he would find everybody there.

Lois smiled genuinely when she saw Chloe and everyone else. She had reached their table and looked at Clark with all the love she felt for him...when someone called out to her.

"Lois? Lois Lane?"

As Lois felt Jimmy halt beside her, she looked sideways to see who was speaking to her...and immediately felt the color drain from her face.

The man walked towards her and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"It _is_ you," he said, smiling broadly.

"J-joseph?"

He winked at her in response, still grinning away. Lois backed away from his embrace and bumped into Jimmy.

"H-how are you..." Lois started to question when she was cut off by the man.

"Oh, right," Joseph murmured, slapping his for-head. "You heard the news."

"About your..." Lois began, but was cut off again.

"I will explain everything. In fact, that's why I came to see you," Joseph said, smiling down at her.

Lois slowly nodded her head. Something was not right. The Joseph she knew was never this cheerful, not after she had almost taken his head off with an axe. That was when she remembered. Joseph should have the thick, deep scar on his neck. The accident had happened a long time ago, when their fathers were stationed at the same base, but scars like those never faded away.

Not knowing how to check for it, she decided to give him a hug. Joseph laughed.

"Still can't keep your hands off me, huh?"

Lois immediately let go of him, where else Jimmy muttered, "What?"

When Joseph looked questioningly at Jimmy, he started to stammer.

"Uh, I work with Lois. The name's Jimmy, Jimmy Olsen."

Joseph smiled cordially and extended his hand for shake.

"Joseph. Lois and I were army brats in our teens. She convinced me to steal a tank to take her to the prom," he laughed.

Jimmy looked amused, where else Lois simply stared at Joseph.

"You went to prom in a _tank_?"

"Oh no," Joseph exclaimed, then smiled down at Lois's dumb-founded look. "We never really made it. Got distracted, if you know what I mean."

If Lois had been paying attention, she would have noticed the looks that were exchanged among the people in the next table, noticed the hurt look on Clark's face. However, there was only one thing on her mind.

This Joseph didn't have the scar.

TWCK~EDLL

"What have you guys found?" Clark asked anxiously, as he stared at Chloe and Oliver.

Last night, after he had to witness Lois in the arms of yet another man, he didn't think he could bear it anymore. He had left the place immediately, fending off Carter angrily. Clark had always respected the older man, and he had no idea why the leader of JSA wanted to humiliate him like that. Carter had said that Lois had something important to say to them all, to _him_, and all he saw was her getting up close and personal with another man.

Thankfully, he had heard a siren in the distant and had blurred off to help. Clark had spent the whole night looking over Metropolis and helping whoever needed him, trying hard to ignore the face that kept cropping up in his mind every few seconds.

It was in the early hours of the morning that he got an SOS from the watchtower, or rather from Chloe and Oliver respectively, and here he was.

"If you had stayed behind last night, you insufferable idiot, you would have noticed something was very wrong," Bruce muttered from behind him.

Clark turned back, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Clark," Lana began, "I know it hurt you to see Lois with another guy, but did you stop to consider that Lois looked as shocked to meet this guy as you were to see them together?"

"Of course, he didn't," Dinah said sardonically. "He'd hardly be Clark Kent if he did."

"This is not the time for one up man ships," John Jones said rationally.

"Clark," Diana began, "Whoever here have the skills, have been digging about Lois for the past few days. Yes, we did face some dead ends, but we also made some progress too."

"What are you all talking about?" Clark asked, suddenly getting concerned.

"We can't hack into her pc or cell," Bruce said, "but we _can_ find about where she purchased them from or who her internet provider is. She uses broadband net connection, but the interesting thing is that she has about three different laptops and five different cell phones. And guess what, she gets new SIMs every other week."

"Why would she need so many different laptops and cell phones?"

"Good question," Diana agreed. "Chloe decided to give my meteor freak theory a go, and although Lois isn't keeping a teleporter around, she has been in contact with a meta-human."

Clark turned back to Chloe. "What did you find?"

From the look on Chloe's face, he knew the answer was not good.

"Clark, the last one she had been in contact with? It was John Corben."

"Metallo?"

When Chloe nodded, Clark looked alarmed.

"But he tried to kill her. I've to find him soon. Chloe, Lois is in danger!"

"Maybe, but not from Metallo. Clark, the guy has a new heart, one that is made from red kryptonite."

"One that was taken from my lab, and Lois knew about it. In fact, she was one of the last person to step foot in there," Tess said.

"So, you are saying Lois _helped_ Corben?"

"Looks like it, but that's not our main concern," Oliver joined in. "Clark, Chloe found this note at the Talon today, and I'm sure there's one in your post box too."

Clark opened the folded paper as fast as he could and read its content.

_Chloe,_

_I'm taking a sabbatical from work for an unknown period of time, and going for a tour of exotic locales to clear my mind. Take care._

_Lois_

"My one reads the same," Oliver continued, "only, there's an extra line added."

Clark looked over at Oliver's note. True, there was an extra line before her name was signed off.

_Please, take good care of Chloe._

"Wh-what does this mean?" Clark asked, looking from Chloe to Oliver. "Lois has never taken time off work. Ever."

"And that's another mystery we need to solve," Bruce said, "though I must admit, things are getting more and more difficult."

"Getting more difficult?" Clark asked. "How? We are connected to every CCTV cameras in the world. Surely, she's been recorded by some of them?"

"That's just the thing," Tess said. "So far, we have detected no trace of her...or Jimmy Olsen."

Clark pursed his lips, both worry and confusion etched on his face.

"He's in on her secret."

"The question is, what _is_ the secret?" Chloe asked, though it didn't look like she expected an answer. She began tapping her fingers on some touch-screen super computer, and the picture of the Joseph guy filled the screens.

"Clark, if you had paid any attention to Lois's conversation with the Joseph guy last night, then you would remember that he was an army brat."

"Yeah. So?"

"Clark! Lois is being protected by the US army. All these seem like too much of a coincidence. So, I did a cross check on the Joseph guy. Well, it turns out his name is Joseph Wilson, son of general Slade Wilson."

"You think he is protecting Lois, this Joseph guy?" Clark asked, not sure how he felt about someone else doing his job.

"Well, it will be a bit hard to do if his current records are to be believed," Oliver piped in.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, looking back and forth between Oliver and Chloe. The latter one answered.

"Clark, we have another Wes Keenan situation in our hands."

As Clark's eyes widened in horror, Chloe grimaced and delivered the last blow.

"Joseph Wilson was murdered over two years ago."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay.**

**hot chocolate: **Umm, no. Joseph isn't exactly trying to kill her. Lois is not in mortal danger in this story, but some JSA/JL members are.

**Anyways, hope you all like this chapter.**

**P.S. The ones in italics are memories from the past (as will be obvious), and the accompanied texts are Clarks's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

_"Wait...who are you?"_

_"Lois, Lois Lane."_

The memory was a bit vague, but even though Kal-El had been the dominant personality, he remembered that name, remembered that face.

_._

_._

_._

_"I just don't understand how you can...feel like you know someone...so completely like you know everything about them and then all of a sudden..."_

_"...you don't even know what continent they are on," she had replied, finishing his sentence._

And that wasn't the first or the last time that his mind had been in the same wavelength as hers.

_._

_._

_._

_"Come on, Lois, didn't those guys on the base teach you anything?"_

_"...doesn't matter, 'cause you're going down."_

_"That'll be the day."_

As he got dunked, Clark didn't remember if he had ever laughed so hard, or enjoyed himself so much. When she ran over and ruffled his hair, for a moment there he had felt like the happiest man on Earth.

_._

_._

_._

_"You are amazing, Smallville. You always look for the best in people, even when they walk all over you."_

_"I guess that explains why we are friends."_

_"Oh, we are friends now?"_

_"Well, I won't tell anyone if you don't," he_ _had replied, smirking._

That was definitely the moment from when he had truly considered her as one of his best friends.

_._

_._

_._

_"There are times when I think that you don't know me at all...then others when I think you know me better than anyone."_

She had been the one smirking this time around.

_"Oh, that's what I'm here for, Smallville. One save at a time."_

_._

_._

_._

_"I hate that you know me like that," she had said, sulking cutely._

He had known her better than anyone else, hadn't he? Just like she had known him better than anyone else in his life.

.

.

.

_"I'd like to see Oliver do this..."_

_"...Of course, you would. Highlight of your life."_

Both of them had ignored the large pink elephant in the room from then on and pretended that the events around the Valentine's Day had never happened. Deep down, though, he was sure they both knew how dangerous those moments had been.

If Lana and Oliver had not been in the picture, Lois Lane and Clark Kent might have had quite a different journey.

_._

_._

_._

_"Besides, you know, why settle for hot, rich and famous when I can hang out with you."_

It was amazing how they both had gotten their heart broken by their first loves around the same time. Oliver had unintentionally broken her heart, just like Lana had broken his.

_._

_._

_._

_"So, how do I look?" he had asked, as he looked unsurely at her. She gently brushed her fingers on his shoulders._

_"Umm...good."_

As the building had shaken and he had found her almost in his arms, he had known that Lois Lane had suddenly become more than a close friend, more than a forbidden attraction.

_._

_._

_._

_"What if my soul mate comes along and I'm too blind to see it?"_

_"I don't know, Smallville. I think that when the right girl walks into your life, you'll know."_

But he hadn't, not right away. As he had predicted, he had been too blind to see it...for his soul mate had been standing right there in front of his eyes.

_._

_._

_._

_"Deep down, underneath it all, do you love this man?"_

_"Answer the question, Lois...just tell the truth" he had breathed out in intervals, exhausted from the pain._

_"Do you love him?"_

_"Tell the truth."_

_"Do you **love him**?"_

_"...yes."_

And he had still been too blind to see it.

_._

_._

_._

_"Do you always wear so little on a first date?" _

He hadn't planned on being sarcastic to her, but seeing her in that red dress, getting ready for a **date**...he had gotten this odd feeling in his chest region. Apparently, his eyes weren't his only faulty faculty. His heart and mind had been dumb and blind too.

_"Gotta problem with the way I look?"_

_"No," he had stuttered. "I'm just looking out for you. That's all."_

_._

_._

_._

_"You just have to make sure this part sticks up straight, and then it slides right in." _

If he had been paying attention, he would have blushed at her words. However, he had been too pre-occupied, admiring the way she had looked.

That day should have been the start of their life together, should have been the celebration of their blossoming love. Instead, he had wasted away one precious year.

_._

_._

_._

_"...yeah, it's a good rule." _

_"You should add that to the list." _

And he had watched her go, not realizing she had taken his heart with her. For that was the day Clark Kent had truly and irrevocably fallen in love with Lois Lane.

TWCK~EDLL

"Clark?"

He looked sideways and saw Chloe, her eyes red and her cheeks flushed. A concerned Oliver was hovering in the background.

"Hey, Chloe," he sighed, turning back to stare at the sea from the glass windows of the watchtower. Clark didn't know what to say. He had no comforting words for Chloe. They stood there in silence, not caring how much time passed.

"I think I realized it the day she came back from Mexico," he finally said.

"Realized what?" Chloe asked, though she had an idea what he was talking about. The date he mentioned was a dead giveaway.

"That I was in love with her," Clark replied, wincing. Chloe frowned at that.

"Isn't that a good thing? Or do you regret it all now?"

"I'd never ever regret what I have with Lois. No, Chloe, what I regret is not figuring it out earlier."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, confused, and she hated feeling this way. Lately, though, it was her only refuge. Because the alternative would be to accept that someone had managed to wipe out the existence of Lois Lane from this world.

"She practically confessed right to my face that she was in love with me, Chloe. When we were being questioned by that Macy guy, Lois said she loved me. And do you know what I did?" He asked harshly. "I laughed it off, Chloe, I laughed it off. Lois said she slipped the sensor off her finger and I believed that lie."

He gave a mirthless laugh and Chloe could see that Clark was not only heartbroken, but that he looked like a broken man...broken beyond repair. It was obvious from his disheveled look, the pain in his voice, and how Oliver had to threaten him with green kryptonite to eat and sleep and even then Clark would put up a fight.

There was only one person who could put her best-friend back, and they had no idea where she was. Tears slipped down her eyes as Chloe thought of her older cousin, now lost to them all.

"Hell, I should have known even before that. No one knows Lois better than me. Even when we were all friends, she trusted me enough to confide in me. She told _me _how Lucy's betrayal had hurt her, she told _me_ how she wanted to meet someone good after AC had left Smallville that first time, she cried in _my_ arms when she finally broke up with Oliver...I should have realized earlier, Chloe. But did I? Oh no, no, what I did was ask _her_ how I would recognize my soul mate when I met her. Imagine that, Chloe. My soul mate was standing right in front of me and I was too blind to see it. I wasted so much time, Chloe, time that I should have spent with her."

And Chloe noticed she wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes. Clark was silently sobbing, his body shaking from the pain. Chloe wanted to reach out, but she didn't, for she too was almost as broken as he was.

"Cl-clark? I...I tried everything, searched everywhere. There's nothing left of her. There's not even a spare tank top lying anywhere at the Talon. Her credit cards have been canceled, and so were her phone and internet lines. The address in Metropolis she gave, Lois had never lived there. Perry White doesn't know where she is as she took a leave for an indefinite period, without pay."

Clark turned and stared at Chloe, a look of horror and pain etched in his features.

"Clark," Chloe breathed in deep, "the-there's not even a picture of her. Someone went through all our things, Clark, and took everything...like she was never a part of Smallville, like she was never a part of our lives."

**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter. I wrote it as a sort of tribute to some of the best (among plenty of others till season 8) Clois moments of Smallville.**

**P.S. I was also wondering if someone would like to make me a banner for this story. Thanks :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. The ideas were running rampant in my head, but I didn't know how to put them together. I didn't want to drag the story unnecessarily, but I didn't want there to be abrupt changes either. Anyways, here's the new chapter. Let me know what you all think :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

Lois followed in a steady pace behind Joseph. Her assumptions had been proven correct, that this was not the real Joseph. What she hadn't expected, was for this Joseph to confide that fact to her himself.

"So, who are you really?" Lois asked, as she followed him down another long, dark corridor in this strange place.

"I already answered your questions once," he replied, in what could be termed as an almost robotic voice.

Lois sighed, but at the same time she was very curious and also a little afraid for her life.

"And what do you want with me?"

"Stop asking the same questions over and over again, Lois. I told you, you will find out soon enough."

"Then you are not trying to kill me? Because that's what most people want to do when they take me against my will."

For the first time, she could see a hint of a smile on his face. It reminded her of the real Joseph.

"I didn't take you against your will. You willingly came with me. It was your curious nature that brought you here."

Lois knew he was right, but it was because she had a strong suspicion about who was behind Joseph's reincarnation. It was the catalyst that made her decided to leave Smallville and Metropolis for good.

Chloe wasn't the only one, after all, who was good at erasing her own existence. Lois shared the same blood, too.

"We are here," Joseph announced, as they came near a steel door. Opening it, he stood aside for Lois to enter.

She took a cautious step inside, fully expecting the door to automatically close behind and trap her inside. However, nothing like that happened. Instead, she was greeted by a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Lois Lane. Welcome to my humble abode."

Her eyes widened as she stared in horror.

"So, it _is_ you," she murmured, unsure what to feel anymore.

TWCK~EDLL

"What did he say?" Clark asked as soon as Chloe, Oliver and Carter arrived at the watchtower. They looked at each other, and let Chloe do the talking.

"John doesn't know anything, Clark."

"Then he's lying," he shouted. "You guys should have let me go with you. I could have talked it out of him."

"Clark," Chloe said, exasperated. "That man has a red kryptonite heart. We couldn't take the chance of you going anywhere near him."

"It's in a container. I wouldn't have..."

"Clark? Don't you think I want to find Lois, too? She's my cousin, for God's sake, she's my _family_."

Clark stopped at that, looking away. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know how to find Lois. With all traces of her removed, digital or otherwise, Clark couldn't even ask for help from anyone else.

Perry had been tight-lipped about releasing any documents on Lois, so Clark had sneaked into his office at night.

He had found nothing.

Clark then visited Smallville High, and searched through their old records. Again, he came up empty handed. Same with the 'Inquisitor', the Talon and even Smallville General.

All pictures of Lois were missing from their family albums too.

The only traces that were left of Lois were the articles she had written.

"Wait a minute," Clark said suddenly. "We know that someone has been deleting all information on Lois, and Jimmy too, but there is someone who might have something."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too," Oliver said. "I mean, when Chloe said 'family', I realized we hadn't contacted her family yet. Maybe they know something?"

"Maybe," Clark agreed, "but I was thinking of someone more approachable?"

"Who?" Carter asked, a little suspiciously.

"Lois acted as my dad's Campaign Manager during his senate race, and then my mom hired her as her Chief of Staff. I'm sure my mom has information on her, or at least her past."

TWCK~EDLL

"Is she back yet?" Martha Kent asked, worriedly, as she paced the apartment in Washington that Lois shared with Kara and Jimmy.

"No," replied Kara, looking equally tense. "Maybe I should have gone after her."

"And get trapped along with her?" Jimmy asked, incredulously. "Kara, you are our last hope." When neither Kara nor Mrs Kent looked very convinced, Jimmy continued. "Look, Lois asked us to trust her. She's not the flighty girl she used to be. She knows how important it is that she stays alive. She would never jeopardize her life intentionally."

"Yes, but what if..." Martha Kent started to say, but Jimmy interrupted her.

"She said 10, right? If she's not back by ten o' clock, we'll go after her. From the gps device in her pocket, I've already tracked her location, and it'll take Kara about a second to reach it."

Right that moment, two things happened. Martha Kent got a call and Lois showed up, looking all shell-shocked and lost.

Martha had moved to another room to talk to Clark, and didn't see Lois until she was finished with her call some five minutes later.

"We have a prob...Lois, what happened to you? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah...who were you talking too?"

"Clark. He's looking for you, wants whatever data I have on you, but Lois what did Joseph say to you? If he's not the real one, then where did he come from?"

"Mrs Kent, Joseph...he-he's a...a...a clone..."

"Clone?" Jimmy and Kara asked simultaneously, their voices grave.

"Then, he must have been created by..."

"Lex Luthor."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter was part of the last one, but I thought that would create an information overload, so I decided to post it as a separate chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

"Lex is alive?" Jimmy asked, astonished.

"I guess it was foolish of us to think that he could be truly dead," Martha said in a somber voice.

"No," Kara retorted, "it was foolish of Kal El and his band of merry men to think they could defeat such a man by simply blowing him up. I mean, this is hardly the first time Lex Luthor created a clone. Didn't Lois find a room full of them in Reeves Dam? Just last year Lois actually met one of Lex's own clone. Then, there are so many other things that I've seen Lex do over time. He found me in Detroit city when Kal El himself thought I was dead, Kal El was captured and held in a cell lined with green k, Lex himself found the coordinates to the Fortress of Solitude."

"What are you trying to say?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"I mean, Lex Luthor's obsession for Kal El is too strong to let himself get killed by a simple explosion. Kal El should have known better and tried to keep track of all of Lex's projects, operating or abandoned."

"_We_ should have known better than to think we could handle this on our own," Lois suddenly exclaimed, anger and frustration evident in her face. "_They_ are the _real_ heroes, Kara, not us. What had seemed like a selfless sacrifice in the name of love back then, well, now it seems like we were trying to prove a point, like _I _was trying to prove that I'm his equal somehow."

"Lois..."

"It's not something I should have done. It was such a Lana thing to do, and I thought I was different from her. I always secretly took pride in the fact that although Lana was Clark's first love, there was something I did that Lana couldn't do anymore – I made Clark happy. I had never seen Clark smile or laugh as much as I had seen him do in the year before last when we worked side by side at the DP. I mean, he was fighting Zod, for God's sake, and yet he seemed so happy. It 's probably presumptuous of me, but I knew I was partly responsible for putting that smile on his face."

"You were, dear," Martha said with a gentle smile. "Clark told me how happy he was with you when I was there for Thanksgiving."

Lois smiled sadly. "And I took it all away. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh, I could hazard a guess," Kara said snidely, looking betrayed by Lois's recent rant. "_You_ thought he was back with Lana."

At Martha and Jimmy's confused look, Lois explained what had happened that fateful day.

"After returning from Africa, I went to visit Clark at the farm. Carter convinced me to return, told me that Clark worries about me. So, I thought I'd try and make him confess that he was the Blur and that I already knew about it. I hoped that once Clark knew that I was aware of his secret, he wouldn't have to lead this double life anymore, not with me at least. However, I...never really made it inside the house."

Lois looked at Kara at that point.

"I was going to meet with Kal El myself," Kara said, sighing a little. "I wanted to talk to him about how well he was doing as the Blur, and that maybe, it was time for him to come out of the shadows. But I had ran into the Martian before, and he warned me not to pressure Kal El. We had a fight. Jonn was furious with me, told me Kal El had suffered a lot recently, what with Chloe vanishing, Lana's return and Lois still in Africa. Still, I went to the farm to see him and found him talking with Lana. I thought I'd come and talk to him some other time and just started to fly, when I heard my name being called. It was Lois."

"By that time I already knew that Clark wasn't simply a meteor freak, and hence, I knew that Kara had similar powers to Clark's. It felt good to finally talk to someone who didn't outright lie to me about having powers."

"It felt good too, to finally talk to someone and not have to pretend to be normal," Kara said with a smile.

"I understand why they did it," Lois said, a little wistfully, as if she didn't hear Kara. "I really do, but sometimes...it just hurt too much that my own cousin, my ex boy friend, and the man I loved more than anyone else, not only lied right to my face, but actually went to great lengths to keep Clark's secret from me. I felt stupid enough that I was the last one to know, but what really hurt was that they didn't seem able to trust me. I know that I'm not the world's best secret keeper, but I had kept Oliver's secret, didn't I?"

"Lois," Martha began, "they _did_ trust you. They were just trying to keep you safe. Didn't you yourself tell Clark that the Blur would never reveal his identity to you just to get the secret off his chest?"

"I did, didn't I?" Lois replied, her eyes watering a little. "But I guess I wasn't expecting Clark and the Blur to be the same, even though I knew Clark was hiding something. Then again, one thing still bothered me. Clark and I couldn't have had a long-term relationship with him having a double identity. Clark knew that from his experience with Lana. And as he didn't catch on that I figured out who the Blur was when we met at the DP after his fight with Zod, I realized that Clark was probably never going to confide his secret to me. To me, it felt like he didn't want our relationship to continue, like he knew we would fail. "

"Lois, that's not true..."

But Lois cut Martha off.

"So, when Kara said Lana had returned and was at the farm with Clark, I thought maybe it was for the best, that maybe Clark wanted someone with whom he didn't have to hide who he was. After all," Lois said, sadly, "it wouldn't be the first time that Clark forgot all about me when Lana was around."

"Lois, you are wrong. CK loves you!"

"I know that _now_, but at that time, I was vulnerable. So, when I got the call from you, Mrs K, I saw it as an opportunity to prove my love for him by sacrificing myself for his well-being."

"I shouldn't have contacted you," Martha said, sighing. "I just thought that as your dad was the man behind the VRA, you might be able to gather information about it."

"That's okay, Mrs K. All four of us have done a good job so far, but maybe we overestimated ourselves. The threat is much bigger than we thought, and instead of helping, now we are pawns in this evil game orchestrated by none other than devil himself – Lex Luthor."

TWCK~EDLL

"Clark, you should see this," Chloe said, as she furiously tapped her fingers on her flat screen keyboard. Immediately, all the huge monitors around the watchtower were filled with images of three people.

"What's this? Who are they?"

Chloe smiled, sardonically.

"Who do you think? God, I should have figured this out sooner."

"That looks like..." Clark couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The league members started to fill the tech room one by one. They all stared at the screens too, realization slowly dawning on them.

"When your mom seemed hesitant to release any information on Lois, I had this eerie feeling that Martha Kent knew more than she was letting on. So, instead of doing a cross-check on their names, I did it with their faces."

Clark and the rest looked in amazement as they saw a blond guy who looked like Jimmy Olsen, a brunette who looked like Kara Kent, and a red head who looked like none other than Lois Lane.

"The wigs and glasses were a hindrance, but _I _do have the best high tech computers in the world. And bingo, there's Jimmy, _Kara_ and Lois, otherwise known as Aaron Ashmore, Linda Danvers and Sadie Blodgett, three of Senator Kent's personal staff members."


End file.
